She Walks Quietly into the Night
by MellyMellow
Summary: Briony is not a typical teenager. When she was just a baby a demon fed her its blood giving her strange powers. When a Volturi Vampire abducts her will she embrace the dark powers so she can escape being turned into a vampire? Eventually Seth/OC
1. Chapter One: Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Twilight saga or the television program Supernatural . . . All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, Summit, Eric Kripke, and the CW . I am not making any money from this and just here for entertainment value only. So don't sue me please!

A/N

This is really damn long so bare with me. =)

This will mostly be Twilight-centric but my original character Briony is based off of my favorite tv show at the moment Supernatural. You don't have to be a fan of supernatural to enjoy this story but probably need to have a base knowledge in the shows lore.

Basically, all ghosts, monsters, and demons are real (Except Bigfoot, he's just a big scam) and there are 'hunters' who dedicate their life at ridding the world from the evils of . . . well . . . Evil. Salt repels ghosts so that is why in the story you will read about shotguns filled with rock salt. To get rid of a spirit in most cases you have to find their corpse and destroy it.

I am combining both Twilight's mythological lore with Supernatural's lore. Obviously, in supernatural the vampires are very different from the way Stephanie Meyers wrote them and at the same time in Twilight there are no ghosts or demons. Well, in my story all of it exists . . . Just tweaking both stories so they can fit together nicely. You'll get the picture.

As for Sam and Dean making an appearance . . . They are vaguely mentioned in the first chapter and fans of the show will spot it but otherwise I think they are just too bad ass to go anywhere near Forks so we probably won't ever actually see them in the story.

As for Briony and her family . . . I really made them parallel the Winchesters . . . Almost too much I think. I wrote these first two chapters a couple of months ago when I was planing on taking the story in a different direction than I am now . . . So you will see Briony's character develop way beyond some strange female combination of Sam and Dean that I see her as now. I hope you will give her a chance. I know OC are most of the time really off putting but I think she had to be because I plan on her eventually being Seth Clearwater's love interest and there is no one in existence in either Twilight or Supernatural that I like for him. (Even Briony might not be good enough) teehee.

Ok on to the story . . .

**Chapter One.**

**Hunted**

I can't believe I'm here.

I'm so fucking stupid!

Everything has gone quiet and still. The crickets and other insects have stopped their orchestra of buzzing and chirping. Even the wind is gone now and the leaves hang heavily from their branches. Silence. Except for my heavy breathing.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut. Up.

Don't make a noise.

'There is no use.' I chide to myself mentally. 'You're dead now. There is no escaping this one. What would father think if he were here? What smart ass jibe would Elijah mouth off to me?' I hold my breath against the pain their memory inflicts as I press my back harder into the tree trunk.

There are a lot of things I have seen in my life. Things that normal people only read about or see in scary movies. Ghosts. Monsters. I've known they are real since I was old enough to hold a gun in my hands and aim. But this is the first time I've seen one of _them_.

It's pitch black under the thick canopy of the woods but the moon still manages to illuminate the pale skin of his face. I can tell that he can smell me and knows that I am here. I press my back impossibly harder against the tree and pray that he will give up once he discovers he can't see me.

I keep my eyes on him as I take in a silent lung full of air and hold it again. At the non-sound he turns towards my direction and his feet start to move so fast that they are nothing but red blurs against the dark leaf-strewn ground. His face is beautiful and I can feel his sweet smell tickling my nose. He leans in gracefully until his head is inches away from my chest and I suddenly realize that he can hear my heart pounding against my ribs. That he could probably hear it from a mile away.

"Where are you, human?" he whispers into the air and I nearly whimper. I hear my father's voice saying "Don't panic. In a sticky situation keep a cool head and you won't get yourself killed." But how could he blame me for panicking when there is a _vampire _a breath away from where I stand?

Nothing my father ever taught me could prepare me for this. Nothing could. Every educated hunter new that Vampires mean a quick death. My brain is going a million miles an hour . . . I can't fight him off. I can't outrun him. The only thing I have is that he can't see me.

His black hair brushes the side of my arm as he leans in closer and I finally give into my panic. Fight or flight. Basic human instinct push my legs into action as I duck under his arm . . .

But before even a second can pass I feel his arm slam my back and the ground is rushing towards me faster than I'd ever imagined something could move.

Then there was nothing.

…

"_Father, what are we doing in South Dakota?" I ask as we pass a giant sign that reads SOUTH DAKOTA WELCOMES YOU. I was expecting to hear about some lead he found. Maybe a good old fashioned haunting . . . It had been awhile since we had one of those. But his answer was the last thing I was expecting._

"_Visiting an old friend." he mumbled. I saw Elijah's eyes snap to the back of father's head. The card game we were playing momentarily forgotten._

"_Old friend?" Elijah questioned. Our father avoids 'friends' like most people avoid the dentist's office. _

"_When I ran into Ellen last night she told me Singer has been wanting to talk to me about something but didn't have a way to contact us . . . So I thought we'd pay him a visit."_

_Ellen was a nice woman, she owns a bar called the Roadhouse. We never went there but it was always mentioned when we would run into other hunters. Father knew Ellen from way back before me or Eli were even born. _

_Who was this Singer person and why did he want to speak to father?_

"_Sevens." Elijah said bringing me back to our card game. I looked at my cards and didn't see any sevens. Damn. . Trying to keep my face impassive I placed a ten of hearts face down._

"_Bullshit!" he blurted and I swore loudly as he whooped in triumph. I reluctantly scooped up the pile of discarded cards and knew I would lose this stupid ass game to my big brother. Again. _

…

"_Oh my god!" I exclaimed as Eli was flipping through the channels on the crappy motel room's 13 inch TV. "What is taking him so long to get back?"_

"_Can it Briony . . . Give the man some time, I'm sure he's glad to get a break from you for a little while. I don't blame him for taking his time." he said lazily from his spot on the bed. I grabbed my pillow and flung it at his blond head. He growled and jumped to his feet. Shit! I knew that look. He was going to chase me till he had me pinned to the floor and squirming from his tickling fingers._

"_Please!" I managed to squeak as he lunged towards me. Just then the door swung open and the frame was filled with the massive man that was our father. Thank God! Elijah promptly abandoned his attack and we both sat on the bed while we waited to be spoken to._

_He sat down in front of us and it wasn't till his head became level with ours that I noticed the look on his face. Despair? I've never seen my hero look so sad before. It freaked me out worse than salting and burning my first corpse. _

"_Well." he coughed, "I've been debating whether or not I should share this with the two of you every since Singer told me."_

_Elijah and I both edged closer to the end of the bed and we waited for him to continue. Something about the way father was acting told us that we best keep our mouth shut and ears open._

"_It seems like what happened to your mother has also happened to others as well." Both Eli and I were shocked. Father NEVER spoke about mother. Ever. When I was a baby something had come into our home and had killed my mother. Pinned her to the roof over my crib and set her on fire. We never knew what it had been or why. My father had come in and barely had time to rescue me from the flames. There was no helping _her_. _

_After that my father started hunting again. His parents had done it . . . And their parents before them. It was a family business; a way of life. When father had met our mother he had given it up to start a family. After She died he spiraled into depression. All I knew of this time was what Elijah could tell me. But he was very young too, at the time._

"_It was a demon." His face was a mask of pain as he continued. "This demon went to many homes . . . Homes where they were babies." He was looking at me now, looking through my blue eyes and into my soul. "This demon was . . . trying to form an army of children. Children with powers. He had been doing it for years before it happened to us. There are countless other kids out there . . . Only a few years older than you Briony that have already started forming their powers. From pre-cognitive dreams to telekinesis to super strength. There is no telling . . ." he trailed off. What was he saying? Was I one of these kids? And the ever present question was at the forefront of my mind and it chilled me to my core. _

"_Father." I whispered. "Please, tell me I'm not the reason my mother is dead."_

"_NO!" He roared. He scared Eli and me with his sudden burst of emotion and he started to crawl on his knees before us. "No! It is my fault. He targeted our family because we are hunters!"_

_Elijah was on his feet in seconds bending over father's hunched frame. "What are you saying dad? Who is this demon and what did he want with Briony . . . This all has to be a mistake . . . Look at her . . . She is a scrawny kid. Definitely no powers." He waved his hands at me like a cop waving on cars passing a wreck, 'sorry folks, nothing to be seen here . . .please be on your way.' _

"_They don't start until they are mature. It all depends. Singer says the case he knows the powers didn't start until the dude was 22 . . . But other cases they were younger. 18. Maybe even younger than that" He paused for a minute and I focused on his face. His dark eyes troubled and his forehead was all crinkled up. I had the urge to run my fingers over the folds until he was relaxed again. But my fingers were too busy curled up into my fists. I realized that my face probably looked the same as his._

_He chose his next words carefully. "The demon . . . Fed you some of his blood that night. You have demon blood inside of you Briony."_

…

When I awoke I was tucked into a warm bed. I set up slowly and winced at the pain in my head and back. I noticed the room around me was dark and sparse. The only light was coming from a strange circular window that reminded me of those that would be on a ship. As I became more alert I could smell the salt in the air and noticed the slight sway of the room around me. I _was_ on a ship.

"You're awake." a musical voice asked and my eyes searched for the source. I spotted him standing by the only door in the room. Cornered. I felt myself go invisible as he started to make his way towards me.

"How do you do that girly?" He asked. "How do you make yourself disappear like that?"

I couldn't answer. My tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of my mouth.

"You do realize how futile it is against me? How my other senses are so strong that I could find you with my eyes closed. The sound of your heart. The smell of your blood. Only too easy." he was almost purring. "But relax, I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid."But how could I not be afraid looking into those crimson eyes?

I concentrated on becoming visible again and I slowly materialized. "Where are you taking me?" I asked once I found my voice.

"Volterra." He answered as he set on the bed next to my legs. I coward away from him. "A city in Italy. It's the home of some of the oldest . . ." he paused giving me a quizzical look. "They are like royalty to us. Do you know what I am?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes!" I seethed. "Dirty bloodsucking vampire." I don't know where this courage came from. It would have been easier against anything else. But even against this impossible threat I found it inside of me. I was going to die and I had nothing to lose.

"Spunk. I like that. So will _they_."

"Why are you taking me to Volterra?" I asked again. Focusing on the name and wracking my mind for any kind of memory of it but found nothing. I had never heard of this place before.

"Oh, besides being a dirty bloodsucking vampire, it is my job to procure humans for the Volturi. Sometimes I snatch people who smell particularly appetizing." He noticed the look of fear that crossed my face and added, "Don't worry. That is not why I chose you." He leaned in closer and wrinkled his nose as he sniffed me, "Your blood smells . . . off."

"Then why?" I asked ignoring his last comment.

"I also collect humans that show promise." he answered

"Promise?" This doesn't sound good.

"Yes, promise. Humans that will make talented vampires."

It took me a moment to comprehend what he meant. He means for them to turn me into a vampire. I'll be a monster. I'll become something even worse than I had spent my entire life hunting. On top of that I'll live forever. I'll never see my family again.

"NO!" I screamed. I flung myself at him hoping he would kill me. I swung a fist at his face and I felt like I had punched my hand into a marble counter top. I felt his stone hand on my shoulder and he squeezed. The last thing I remember was my head hitting the pillow once again.

…

"_Elijah!" I screamed as I shook his lifeless body. "Please! Wake up! Wake. Up. Damn it!" An ominous cloud of panic and despair descended upon my soul. The weight of it had me sinking to the ground till I was lying beside him, the tip of my nose a centimeter from his, holding up his eyelids to stare into his depthless eyes. _

"_Mother help me!" I begged to the stars. I begged to the soft features of his face that weren't from father. Violent sobs shook me as my stomach felt like it was plummeting straight down to hell._

_My father lay two feet away. Dead._

_I had been scouting out the area making sure no one was around while my family had been loading the guns with rock salt and packing our supplies. When I had arrived back to the SUV with the all clear I had discovered them. On the ground. Lifeless._

_How could this be? This was a simple job. A haunting. Cut and dry. We should have been done here by daybreak. But now I would never truly see the sun again._

_I climbed to my feet and surveyed the scene through my watery eyes. I couldn't blink fast enough to rid them of tears but I saw the back doors of our vehicle was open and the butt of father's sawed off double barrel shotgun was sticking out. I grabbed it and brought it to my shoulder._

_I bent down over their bodies and searched for wounds . . . under teach of their shirts over both their hearts was a single black hand print bruised into their skin. I had never seen or heard of anything like this. Not knowing what to do or where to go I spun in circles sobbing and unable to regain any kind of control over my body. After a while I decided I had to get out of there . . . What if the thing came back? It took me a while but I managed to drag both of them into the back seat. I don't know how I did it. _

_I couldn't leave them behind._

_I was coherent enough to try to figure out what to do. Should I call the police? And tell them what exactly? What do I say when they ask why we had been here? How would I explain the arsenal we kept under the floor board. What would they do with me? Place me into some foster care situation? I couldn't let that happen. I knew how to take care of myself. But was there someone who could help me?_

_I almost lost my mind when I realized that no. No, there is no one that could help me. I was alone in the world now. _

_Regaining some control over my shaky hands I started the vehicle and began to back out of the clearing when suddenly there was a loud crash in the back seat. I grabbed the shotgun and aimed it over my shoulder shooting at what ever it was that was attacking me. I should have been used to how loud gunshots are but firing it off so close to my head deafened me as I coward in my seat waiting for whatever it was to kill me. One second passed. Then another. And another. Nothing happened._

_Slowly I looked over my shoulder and saw that both my father and brothers bodies were no longer in the back. All the windows were shot out. Scared out of my mind I hit the gas pedal and drove for hours. Numb to the world. The events of the night leaving me totally mind fucked. I drove until I ran out of gas. Then I got out and walked. I've never stopped walking since. _

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading! Review please I would love to know what you think so far! Constructive criticism welcomed._


	2. Chapter Two: Dead Man's Blood

Chapter 2

We had been traveling in a car for two days when we finally stopped. We were parked outside of what seemed to be an office building. It was dark and there were no lights on in the windows that towered above me. I gulped as I noticed two cloaked figures emerge and talk to my captor. Soon he was opening my door and pulling me out.

His cold hands were cutting into my arms as he drug me forward into the building. I couldn't pay much mind to my surroundings as I was trying to get a better look at the cloaked figures. One was huge and tall while the other quite slender. I caught a glimpse at the slender one's face and gasped. She was beautiful. A super model. Her eyes darted to mine and she blew a kiss at me, a chill ran down my back. We entered a long hallway and my feet could barely keep up with their inhuman speed. Soon we were stopping at a particularly warn looking stretch of wood paneling and the big bulky one slid it to the side, revealing a doorway.

It was like stepping through the veil of time. Around me was what seemed to be the inside of an ancient castle. The carnivorous room stretched out and up . . . Looking up at the arched ceiling I noticed huge candelabras hanging, each dripping wax from their burning candles. I was led into the room towards the back where three thrones stood.

Out of my periphery I saw a small figure walk forward. "Caine, you have returned, and not empty handed I see."

"Yes, Jane. I bring the girl as an offering. She is gifted beyond any mortal I have ever seen. She can will herself invisible." my captor said with excitement.

"Hmm, interesting indeed. Heidi, Felix. Go ask Aro, Marcus, and Caius to come. Tell them that Caine has returned bearing a gift.

She stepped closer to me, "Name?" she asked. I broke eye contact with her and looked at the ground not opening my mouth.

"I haven't been able to get any information out of her." said Caine. He continued darkly. "I bet you could inspire her to . . . open up."

I looked back up at Jane to see her small lips curl up into a devilish smile. The next thing I knew I was on the ground writhing in pain. It was like the emotional pain of losing my family had manifested into some kind of sick physical pain. I was screaming for it to stop but it continued for what seemed like a lifetime. When finally it dissipated I climbed slowly to my feet facing Jane once more.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" I snarled at her. So this was a 'talented' vampire?

"A little lesson. When you are asked a question you WILL answer. Now, what is your name mortal?"

I paused for a second wondering what to do. Was I going to break this easily? My pride would be seriously damaged if I gave in and spoke. I squared my soldiers and prepared myself for the onslaught of pain I knew was headed my way.

"Enough!" I heard a voice command. I looked up to see at least fifteen vampires enter the room. I was shocked to see so many. Fear clutched my heart as they made their way towards me. Three among them were different from the others, I managed to note, they glided forward and sat in the thrones. Their skin was almost translucent and their eyes were milky. The one in the center had long straight jet black hair. The rest of the vampires found their spots against the walls to watch.

The raven haired vampire spoke first and I realized he had been the one to save me from Jane's attack moments before. "Caine, I am so glad you have returned . . . please, tell us about this young one."

"I found her in Pennsylvania. I was traveling through some woods when I caught the scent of a hiker. I followed it till I was right upon it" He continued on with the story with fervor. The vampires around me looked bored and uninterested; their faces impassive. But when Caine got to the part where he revealed what I could do I sensed a mood change around me. I couldn't see or hear the change in them but I knew they were whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

"I am not sure of much else about her. She has refused to tell me anything. Even her name. I only know what I could decipher from the bag she carries." He held up my brown leather back pack and dumped its contents on the dirty stone floor. My sawed off, my fathers .45 colt, my brothers favorite bowie knife, and my journal which contains everything I know about hunting. It is also where I keep the exorcism rituals. I would need them if I ever get out of this one or else I'd be screwed. But most important of all was a picture of me, Elijah and father that is nestled between the pages. The only image I had of them.

Caine leaned down and picked up the leather bond journal. "There are quite a few interesting things in here." I was eyeing my most prized possessions and getting angrier by the second. "Give me my stuff back!" I demanded. I know it was ridiculous to be demanding anything but I had nothing else in the world to lose except those few possessions being looked upon now by those milky dead eyes.

The vampire in the middle throne stood and glided forward. He stopped when he was a foot away from me. "Don't fret child, your things will be kept safe for you." He held his hand out to Caine for the journal and palmed through the pages once he had it in his hands. "Hmm, interesting indeed. Demons, ghosts, poltergeists, witches, black magic, tricksters, zombies, changelings . . ."

They were all laughing at my guide. "Surprisingly accurate! Where did you get all this information?" he asked of me. I didn't answer and I saw a flash of impatience in his eyes. He continued to scan through the journal looking very thoughtful.

"Directions on how to make a devils trap. All the ingredients you need to make a hex bag that will repel demons. The Rite of exorcism in Latin." he looked up at me again. "Seems like you are very well versed in all things supernatural."

"Yes, it seems so doesn't it?" I whisper.

A smile worked it's way on his face after I spoke. "I am being awfully rude aren't I? My name is Aro. Behind me are my brothers Marcus and Caius. What is your name?"

Again I don't give my name freely. I don't know why I won't . . .what possible harm could it do? It just seemed wrong to speak it. To say it out loud would admit that I am really here.

"There are other ways I can find out." he spoke and I could sense his impatience again. For an immortal being he sure was impatient. What other ways did he mean? I glanced back over to where Jane was standing and I could barely hold back a squeak when she curled her teeth back at me.

"Relax. This will not hurt one bit. Give me your hand." He held out his hand to me and I stared at it unsure of what to do. His skin looked so papery* I wondered what it would feel like. Not seeing any other option I lifted my hand slowly to his and made contact.

Suddenly my head and neck tensed with the force of a million memories winding through my head faster than a video cassette being rewound in a VCR. I caught glimpse of some of the memories as they rushed passed. A ghost swooping down on me as I groped for my canister of salt, my father kissing me on my forehead on Christmas morning, my brother carrying me on his shoulders, the back of the headrest in the SUV that I'd stare at for hours while we were on the road, black eyes framed by red lashes, my mother's grave, a figure moving in the shadows of a brick building, a man tied up and writhing in agony as my father exercised the demon from his body, black smoke swirling around my body looking for entry, Elijah squinting up into the sun and how my heart swelled when I noticed how beautiful he was, how happy I was when I found a small black kitten in a bush and the heartache I felt when I couldn't keep it, ordering a banana split at a restaurant on my 11th birthday, on and on it went till I felt my knees give out beneath me.

"Stop please!" I begged as I shook on the ground. He finally removed his hands from mine and relief splashed over my body like a bucket of cool water. I looked up at Aro and he was staring down at me with a blank face again. Cold. But I could see the cogs working in his brain through his filmy eyes. He stepped away. He went back to Marcus and Caius and they formed a cloaked triangle as the discussed my fate.

I shakily got to my feet and looked around. The crowd of vampires were regarding me with slight interest. I slowly bent forward and went to collect my belongings but in a swoosh of wind they were gone. I looked around to see who had taken them but couldn't see my bag among any of them.


	3. Chapter Three: Bad Day at Forks, WA

Chapter Three

Bad Day at Forks, Washington

Seth POV

I love running in wolf form. It is the closest feeling I will ever get to flying in the sky like a soaring eagle. Lately, I have been spending so much of my time like this. Paws pounding the ground, head so low to the forest floor that I can feel the pleasant sting of the grass and leaves with my snout. I inhale deeply to breath in all the smells of the wild, ears back trying to go as fast as possible.

I had run so far today that I had lost the mental connection I have with the other members of my pack. Which I am so thankful for. My sister has been somewhat unbearable to be around as of late. In two days Sam and Emily are getting married and my sister was to be the maid-of-honor. The whole thing is messed up but mostly she is fed up with all the stress that comes with planning a wedding. I never knew that so much went into it . . . I just figured you get the outfits and rings, throw some food together, and invite the preacher.

Well, I was dead wrong.

There is a whole hell of a lot that goes into it and I have been around so much stupid woman talk that my masculinity has taken a beating. Every woman in La Push won't shut up about Sam and Emily 'finally' tying the knot. Mom, Leah, and Emily have been busy getting all the decorations and flowers and turning our home into a storage space for all the pink bows and flowery girl crap. I can't even walk through the living room at this point.

I was running back towards home now. I could chose the path that us wolves usually take but that leads right through where the 'almost battle' happened a year and a half ago. I huffed at the memory of how it felt. Dread and excitement all at one time. Waiting there with my friends and family. Waiting to attack. Waiting to be killed. Well, lets just say that it turned out to be the most anti-climatic moment of my life. Not even wanting to think about it I go the other way. This path leads through the outskirts of the forest and I could hear the traffic from the highway a few miles to the west. Soon I was passing the old abandoned cottage that had been there for as long as anyone remembered. As I got closer I slowed to look, remembering something Embry told me a while back. He had seen weird lights and voices coming from the cottage but when he went to investigate no one was inside and he couldn't pick up a fresh trail anywhere near.

As I started to speed up again out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red light come from a window in the front of the cottage and I heard a loud crash sound. Quickly, I turned around and made my way cautiously towards the rickety structure. I morphed back into human form and pulled on my shorts not wanting to show my wolf form to whoever was inside.

"Hello?" I called as I stepped up onto the porch. Peering through the cracked door I didn't see anyone and no one responded to my greeting. Feeling a little uneasy I stepped inside and explored. The stone floor was covered in dirt and there were cobwebs hanging from the low ceiling. I searched through the house looking in every room finding nothing. Nothing. Not a thing in the house could explain the flash of red light or, in fact, the crashing noise I heard from the inside.

I felt a chill go down my spine and I took a moment to fully appreciate the truly creepy situation I found myself in. I stepped outside again and walked around the back. Still nothing. I huffed at the bizarreness of the situation and walk back into the cover of the trees and take my shorts off, tying them to my leg once again. I morph back into my wolf from and took off.

Soon I heard Jacob in my head. He was out with Nessie hunting some deer about a mile southeast of me.

"_Jake, I'm coming to join you guys."_

"_Awesome, Nessie can show you how she took down this huge buck. She is getting so good at hunting. It's crazy, man!"_

I roll my eyes as I enter the clearing where they're at. A nearly horse sized buck carcass lay off to the side looking oddly pinched from having it's blood drained by Nessie. I could tell she was almost done.

"_Hey Seth, let's morph back while she's not looking."_

We did quickly and got dressed just as Nessie lifted her head and wiped her little hand across her lips cleaning off the blood. Jacob's face contorted into the most sickenly sweet look of admiration as he gazed at her. Jeez, you'd think that she just did the most cutest thing any kid had ever done on the planet.

"Seth!!" Nessie exclaimed as she skipped towards me jumping up into my arms, placing her hand on my cheek "Look what I did!"

In my mind I saw her stalking her pray from behind a tree. Suddenly she jumped up and used a tree limb to launch herself right onto the buck's back and grabbing its antlers to snap its head back breaking its neck.

"Wow Ness, I must say that was particularly bad ass . . ." Jacob looked at me sharply cutting me short. "Pretty cool I mean. Great job!" I gave the top of her head a little kiss and she ran back over to Jacob looking up at him like he was Jesus or something.

"Ready to go home?" he asked grabbing her hand with his.

"Yes please, I want daddy to help me practice the song I'm going to play at the wedding!" she said giddily. Looking at her I was shocked to notice how tall she was getting. I knew she would be fully grown by age seven but seeing the growth first hand was mind boggling to say the least.

"So what have you been up to Seth?" Jacob asked as we walked through the woods.

"Trying to not go out of my mind! You should come to my house and try to chill out and watch TV. Impossible with all the wedding crap going on! I'll be so glad when it's over. Maybe I can actually enjoy the rest of the summer before I go back to school." I complain.

"Why don't you come over to the Cullen's for a little while?" he suggests. "I'm sure Emmet will be watching that Nats game."

"Yeah, that sounds kinda good actually." I said thinking more about the food I was sure Esme would cook for me rather than the actual baseball game.

We made it back to the Cullen's house and Nessie ran ahead of us slipping through the door. When we entered we saw Nessie showing Bella what I assumed was her magnificent kill this afternoon. Edward was laughing at whatever Nessie was showing Bella and they came over to us in greeting.

"So good to see you Seth!" Bella said reaching over and giving me a hug. My sister never understood how I could stand to touch their cold marble skin but I had gotten used to it long ago. Thinking back to the battle with the new born army I couldn't help but smile at the memory of fighting side by side with Edward. That has to truly be the best moment of my life thus far. I saw Edward smile at the memory too.

Suddenly I heard Alice groan from the next room. Jacob looked at Edward for the explanation . . . Edward and Bella gave each other a long worried look.

"Why don't you guys sit down? " Bella suggested. "Seth, you look thirsty . . . Would you like me to grab you a drink?"

"Sure, thank you." I say. Bella was handing me a bottle of water a second later and Jacob cleared his throat.

"What's going on with Alice?" he asked.

"Last night she started having strange visions." Edward answered. "She see's a girl being kept prisoner by the Volturi. The visions keep switching between two outcomes. One she get's turned into a vampire and becomes very powerful. Alice can see them planning on using her against us. It isn't clear what she'll be able to do but it's for certain that it will be devastating for us if she was on their side." Edward paused looking at Bella with an almost desperate look. He continued, " The other outcome is her escaping. Alice sees her meeting someone at an airport but whoever it is she can't see and is also unable to see passed that point . . . which suggests the girl goes with the person."

"Wait a second. Escape from the Volturi? You mean this girl actually has a chance at getting away from them?" Jacob asked incredulously. "She is just human right?"

"Well, the really weird thing is Alice can't get a visual on the girl. Just her essence. But the oddest thing of all is despite not seeing her actual appearance she can sense her stronger than any other human she's ever had a vision about. We're not sure what to make of it but her only chance at escaping is the next time the Volturi feed. They will send her with Gianna to be kept safe . . . but she is able to get away somehow. If she doesn't do it by then it will be too late. Alice sees Demetri returning the next day. As of now he has been away and haven't met her yet. Once he has he'll be able to track her anywhere and she will be doomed."

We all set in silence for a moment. Who was this girl? I felt a chill run up my spine thinking that our fate may lay with hers. Our silence was interrupted when Esme walked out from the kitchen carrying a tray of sandwiches for me and Jacob. Emmet followed right behind her.

"Seth, my man! Wanna watch the baseball game?" Emmet boomed as he grabbed up the remote and switched the TV on.

"Sure, dude." I say grabbing a sandwich and bringing it to my lips and pausing at the unease of my stomach. Maybe I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was.

_A/N_

_So how did I do with Seth's POV???? I find it rather difficult trying to get into the mindset of a 16 year old male werewolf. I was thinking maybe be a little more crude and mention sex a lot. Lol Wondering if anyone has any comments on it seeing as I don't know if I got anywhere near portraying him properly._

_BTW this is set summer of 2008. Seth is 16 and Briony is 17._

_I also wanted to note that throughout the story I might put a * beside a word or sentence. I do this when I am using a phrase from either Twilight or Supernatural. For an example in a previous chapter when describing Aro's hand I used the word papery and Briony being curious as to what if feels like . . . Which was Bella's reaction in New Moon. Cool, just wanted to be clear on that._

_As for now I don't have a Beta. I'm sure there are tons of spelling mistakes, typos, run on sentences, and no telling what else! Please cut me some slack I am doing my best and I am interested in a Beta and looking into how I go about getting one. _

_Anyways, sorry for such a long authors note! Please review, I would really like to know who hates it or enjoys it. Am I doing ok??? Tell me!_

_xoxoxox_

_Melissa!_


	4. Chapter Four: Volterra Prison Blues

**Chapter 4**

**Volterra Prison Blues**

**I'm alone now. Thank God. Every night they lead me to this damp dark hole in the wall. There is a mattress in the very back corner where I lay down; something **_**they **_**never seem to do. I'm so tired that my bones almost seem to yearn for my musky makeshift bed. But I don't go lay down yet. I have a lot on my mind tonight. I know the time for my escape is nearing and I still have things to plan. **

**I walk to the edge of my room to the rusty iron bars that form my prison and peek out as far as I can manage. Still no one. For the first three weeks they always ordered a guard to stand in front of my door but soon realized how unnecessary that was. Almost silly really, to them. I was after all, just a human. **

**A human who had demon blood running through her veins. **

**When they first brought me here I was only possessed my 'base' power, which is to become invisible. Something that I had found very useful, yet terrifying, since the first time it manifested when I turned fifteen. I had been on foot running from the police, they were after me because they spotted me stealing out of a woman's purse. Real smooth of me I know. But what can I say, I had been alone in the world going on three months and starving. Desperate times call for desperate measures. **

**Anyway, I had ran down an alleyway hoping to lose them but one had followed me and I was cornered. I had closed my eyes tight and concentrated with all my might to blend into the shadows. But I heard his footsteps right in front of me. I peeked up and saw his eyes scan where I stood. Then he turned around and walked back out of the alley, talking on his radio, saying he had lost me. After he was gone I looked down and was shocked when I saw that where my legs should have been trembling with exertion there was nothing. **

**It goes without saying, I never had trouble stealing after that.**

**I shake my head and file that memory away while I take a moment to evaluate myself. I couldn't see the girl that used to blow bubbles in her milk. What I saw was alien and frightening. Who knew that the effects of demon blood could be so strong and long lasting. When the invisibility first happened it scared me but it had felt natural at least. But it had made me uncomfortable enough not to pursue it anymore.**

**Things were different now. I knew that once I opened those doors I wouldn't be able to close them but I had to otherwise there was zero chance of me ever getting out of this alive. So I had concentrated on that dark part of me that was separate and not given to me by either my mother or father. Or even god. No, I was tapping into the evil that lived dormant. Unseen but always present.**

**It was shocking how fast the switches started to flip in my head once I gave into it.* Every night I lay in bed concentrating very hard, trying to move things with my mind. I even succeeded once but it exhausted me so greatly that the next day I could barely stay awake. Where I really made progress was with Gianna. I spent all meal times with her in her office. **

**Apparently she is some kind of receptionist but she reminds me more of a deluded cult member. The way she worships the vampires is sickening. She is a real evil twisted bitch. In the beginning she wouldn't say a word to me. If I asked her a question she'd just sneer at me. I figured out later that she was just insanely jealous of me. Her deepest desire is to be turned into a vampire and here I was, a seemingly plain girl brought in, and given all the attention she has been clamoring for years for. **

**So I was surprised three nights ago when something quite peculiar happened.**

_**She was supervising me while I ate dinner. She had a book open writing down figures I guessed was the financial upkeep of this place. She seemed rather flustered while she worked and reworked the figures.**_

"_**Gianna, I need to use the restroom." I informed her.**_

_**She looked up at me and her eyes narrowed. **_

"_**You still have fifteen minutes left here. Felix will be here to take you back. You can ask HIM to escort your bossy ass to the toilets!"**_

_**Fifteen minutes!! Goodness, I felt like I was going to piss my paints if I didn't get to the restroom ASAP.**_

"_**Please, I really really need to go!" I asked **_

"_**Fuck off!" she replied.**_

_**Man, I was p-i-s-s-e-d off. I had to put up with so much shit in this place. Thinking about asking Felix sent a chill down my back. He would come inside the restroom with me and watch as I went. All the anger I had started building up in my stomach until I exploded at her, "Take me to the restroom right now!"**_

_**Gianna looked up from her book with a slight glazed look. She stood up and said, "Ok."**_

_**What. The. Hell.**_

_**I stood up and walked to her looking her in the eye. She didn't blink. I looked down at her books and saw her pen laying across the pages. I knocked it off onto the floor.**_

"_**Pick the pen up." I said.**_

_**Without a word she bent over and grabbed the pen and set it back down on the book.**_

_**I stood in shock. Not daring to believe it. I could bend her will into mine. **_

**After I figured this out I found a lot from Gianna. Every meal turned into a Q&A, I asked the question and she provided the answers. To some extent at least. They really didn't tell her much . . . But luckily for me she was sharp an caught a lot of stuff. I learned that the reason they are keeping me prisoner instead of just changing me was because they didn't know what would happen since I have demon blood**_**. **_

**She also told me all about the vampires and what they could do. She had named off all the ones I had met . . . Jane, Alec, Renata, etc. She also told me about Demetri who was out tracking someone of interest for Aro. She told me he would be back soon with a loving look in her eye, I asked her if she liked him and she admitted to it. Bleh! Crushing on a vampire . . . I guess I wouldn't put anything passed that ass hat!**

**So sitting here in my cell I know that I have to escape before Demetri gets back or I'm as good as dead. Wait, I already am as good as dead . . . but I guess I do have a one in a million chance at getting out of here. Once he arrives and meets me he'll be able to track me to the corners of the earth.**

**So I sit here waiting for tomorrow, when I know they'll be feeding. I witnessed Gianna on the phone with the travel agency requesting a bus load of tourists to be herded to the vampires like cows to the slaughter.**

**Like always, they will lead me to Gianna, not wanting me anywhere near them while they are in a feeding frenzy. While the tourists are still in the hallway I will instruct Gianna to go to her office and not come out for thirty minutes. I will become invisible and walk among the people. There will be so many I'll be able to slip passed them with my beating heart and foot steps being undetected. I will exit the building and climb inside a car or a truck. Any vehicle I can find! I will make it to Florence where the nearest airport is and I will get on the first plane leaving. I will go from airport to airport . . . Staying in the air constantly. After that I don't know what I'll do. Maybe, I'll never come down. **

**I go lay down in my bed with my plan straight for tomorrow. I pray God that I'll be able to get out. I pray that all will go as planed. I pray that Aro doesn't touch my hand tomorrow and learn of my plan before I ever get the chance to execute it.**

_**A/N**_

_***Eva from Supernatural season two finale . . . (It's amazing how fast the switches flip in your brain when you give into it) Or something along those lines, going from memory.**_

_**BTW, I fucking loved Eva!**_

_**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
